This invention relates to a catalyst for the oxidative condensation of a lower aliphatic hydrocarbon and a method of condensing a lower aliphatic hydrocarbon using the above catalyst.
A number of studies have been made on developing techniques for the catalytic conversion of methane into ethylene by oxidative condensation thereof. Examples of catalysts for use in such oxidative condensation include (a) supported catalysts containing Pb, Sn, Sb, Bi or Mn as catalytic components (J. Catal., 73, 9(1982); (b) an alkaline earth metal oxide such as MgO, CaO, BeO or SrO mixed with a compound of an alkali metal such as Li, Na or Rb (T. Ito and J. H. Lunsford, Nature, 314, 25(1985); (c) A transition metal oxide mixed with an alkali metal chloride such as LiCl and NaCl (Chem. Lett., 1986, 903); (d) a halogen-modified alkaline earth metal oxide (Chem. Lett., 1987, 2157); (e) a rare earth metal oxide or a composite oxide thereof (Chem. Lett., 1985, 499; J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Commun., 1987, 1639); and (f) zirconia having supported thereon a lithium-modified sulfate group.
These known catalysts, however, are not fully satisfactory with respect to selectivity to condensed hydrocarbons, yield and catalyst life.